


Remaking the Past

by Whitadw



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Cassandra, F/F, F/M, Past Child Abuse, new memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitadw/pseuds/Whitadw
Summary: What happens when an enchantress takes a liking to your lover? Then feels like she's being unappreciated? She forces you to see things in a new way, of course!





	Remaking the Past

Rapunzel couldn’t believe this was happening. Not now, not again! They had just gotten Cass back, or so they thought. Then this old woman, sorry, enchantress, appeared, and now she was left staring at a tiny toddler whose bottom lip was wobbling dangerously as her eyes got more and more glassy.

“Who are you? Where’s my mama?” Cassandra asked as a couple of tears fell. Rapunzel could see her little hands shaking also, although they were barely visible from the shirt that served as a dress for her.

“Your mama isn’t here right now. My name is Princess Rapunzel. I live in the castle of Corona. Do you know where that is?” she asked gently while kneeling down to be more at Cass’s level.

The toddler’s eyes brightened at this as she nodded happily. “Yeah, Mama was going to the castle to see the royal family! Is she there? Are you here to take me there?” she asked excitedly, all fear now forgotten for the moment.

Rapunzel felt her heart break a little as she forced a smile on her face. “Well, I am taking you to the castle. But I’m afraid your mama isn’t there. She had to go away for a while, and since it’s going to be longer than she normally leaves for she asked if we could watch over you while she’s away. How does that sound?”

Cass’s face fell slightly before she seemed to mull it over. “Mama leaves allllllllll the time. I guess she’s gonna be gone for a long long time if she left me with people this time, right?” she asked with a sad frown.

“She is, but I promise we are going to have so much fun! Although first I think we need to get you some new clothes, what do you think?” Rapunzel asked with as much fake cheer as she could muster.

“Umm, ok. I guess so,” Cassandra mused as she looked at her shirt dress. 

Rapunzel nodded once before standing, stretching slightly then moving forward to pick her up. She froze when Cassandra scrambled back, eyes wide in alarm. “Hey, it’s ok. I was just going to carry you if that is alright with you, just until you get some shoes. There are a lot of rocks and things that might hurt your feet,” she told the child calmly while holding her hands up.

Cassandra looked at her in mild suspicion as she thought this over. “Just carry, right? No hurt?” she asked softly while moving a couple of steps forward to the blonde. 

Rapunzel’s heart broke completely as she took in the words of the wary toddler. “No hurt, I promise. Is it ok if I pick you up?” she asked while holding her arms out.

Cass looked at her for a long moment before nodding, holding her own arms up to make it easier to be lifted. Rapunzel lifted her easily, swinging her a couple of times to make her giggle before holding her close. Cassandra giggled once more before yawning, the day catching up to her as she buried her face in the princess’s neck. Rapunzel smiled when she heard the tiny snores escape from her little charge. On her other shoulder, Pascal watched everything with worry as he looked up at Rapunzel. 

“I know Pascal but we have to take care of her. This is my fault; I can’t just leave her here. We just got her back; I will NOT abandon her again. Never again,” she vowed before making her way back to Maximus. He was grazing nearby, and his jaw fell when he saw who she was carrying.

“Ok Max, we need to get back fast, but easy. I doubt she’s ever ridden before at this age, so nice and slow ok?” she told him while carefully getting in the saddle, trying not to disturb Cass’s slumber. Not that she need have bothered, the child was out cold. Max gave a firm nod before going into an easy gallop, being sure to keep his strides smooth and to take the clearest paths. 

Rapunzel held Cass close, keeping a hand on her head to hold it steady as her mind raced. This must have been before Gothel had abandoned Cass, she looked pretty young. If she had to guess she’d wager she was between two and three, although that was more because of her talking ability than anything, she was rather small. Cass gave a small huff in her sleep, squirming a bit before going limp as she fell deeper into her dreams. Rapunzel cooed slightly to sooth her before looking back up. 

Cassandra had only come back to them a few weeks before. She had fought the spirit that was threatening to control her, urging her to destroy everything she loved. She still had the power of the moonstone, but had given them up willingly when she returned. Cassandra had been prepared for a life in the dungeon, and had been shocked when Rapunzel had wrapped her in an embrace instead. Both had wept openly, especially Cass when she realized no one hated her. Rapunzel had always believed she would come back, and Eugene had been the same. He had just been a bit snarkier about it. Her time in the woods had not done her any favors, and she had collapsed soon after their reunion. They had all reconnected during her recovery, and their bond had grown stronger than ever. Even better, they had all finally acted on the feelings that had been budding between the three of them. Things had been going wonderfully for all of them. Or at least it had seemed so. Now she wasn’t so sure.

She broke out of her thoughts when Max slowed down as they entered the camp. Lance and Eugene were at the fire, talking with a stranger. Her eyes bulged when she recognized the woman.

“YOU! What did you do to Cassandra?!” she yelled while jumping off of Max, barely noticing when Cass startled awake in her arms. She did notice when a little whimper sounded in her ear. Rubbing her back soothingly, she cooed to calm her, ignoring Eugene and Lance’s shocked faces.

“I simply gave her what she deserved. This poor child helped me out there many moons ago, and has not deserved her horrible start. Nor how those who claim to love her have overlooked her when she needed them,” the old woman informed her, giving her a pointed look. 

“I have tried my hardest to be there when she needs me. You had no right to turn her into a child!” Rapunzel growled.

“Sure, once she returned to you. But before? She was practically screaming for help and you ignored it for your own goals, no? Had she not been there for you, keeping you safe? Yes, you were there for her, but the way I saw it when looking through her memories was it was only when it was convenient for you. She warned you multiple times in your time together on things and you ignored them whenever it didn’t fit your fancy. I am quite fond of that girl, she helped me quite a lot when she was in the woods. Showed me kindness despite her own battle with darkness. She deserves a second chance at a happy childhood.”

“But not by having to redo her entire life!” Rapunzel shouted.

The old woman had the gall to laugh in her face. “It is not permanent, you foolish girl. It will end when she gets what she needs. Good luck, and just know I will be keeping an eye on you,” she warned before vanishing. Rapunzel glared at the spot she had been sitting at before a small tug moved her attention down. Cassandra looked up at her with big eyes as she hid her face in her shoulder. 

“Who are they?” she asked softly while pointing at the still shocked men.

“Those are some friends of mine. Would you like to meet them?” Rapunzel asked gently.

“Are they barabians?”

“Barbarians, you mean? No, they are just a couple of friends. They are really fun too! They play the best game of chase, and hide and seek,” she bribed while moving to the boys. 

Eugene recovered first, having been involved the first time they had turned into children. Stupid top. Rapunzel sat across from them, setting Cass on her lap so she faced them. He moved forward to kneel in front of her as she stared steadily at her hands, only glancing up now and then to look at him.

“Hey Cass, I’m Eugene. Can you tell me how old you are?” he asked gently, keeping a happy smile on.

She looked up at him before staring at her hands, humming in concentration before holding up three little fingers. 

“Three? Wow, you’re almost as big as me!” he told her in fake surprise, making her cover her face with her hands and giggle.

“So now you know me, but that big guy over there is Lance. He’s a good friend and super nice, plus I hear he makes the best cookies around,” Eugene told her with a wink, making her look up in confusion.

“What’s that?” she asked.

Eugene felt his eyes widen before he gave her a shaky smile. “It’s good, it’s a treat you get when you’re good.”

Her face dropped as she looked back at her hands. “Mama says I don’t know my place, so I don’t get treats,” she mumbled before turning to face Rapunzel, fiddling with her dress sleeve.

Rapunzel growled slightly before putting her hand under Cass’s chin to make her look up at her. “Well, I say you have been VERY good and deserve ALL the treats. So let’s say we head back to the castle and get some cookies, hmm? Maybe we can even play a game when we get there.”

Cassandra’s eyes widened as she gave her a small smile. “Really?” 

“Really. So let’s get going. I think you should meet my parents, the kind and queen. They will just be so thrilled to meet you,” Rapunzel told her happily before lifting her into her arms. Lance was still speechless, but followed them back to the horses so they could head back. Maybe they would be able to explain everything by the time they got there.


End file.
